


Holiday Homecoming

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Folgers Coffee Christmas commercial (you know the one; and if you don't, look it up on YouTube and bask in the glory of its unintended [or perhaps intended?] subtext). Dipper returns home for Christmas after being away for the year, Mabel meets him at the door and...yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

Dipper waved to the cab driver as the taxi pulled away from the curb. A snippet of the theme from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air popped into his head: "Yo, Homes, smell ya later!" He laughed in spite of himself as he turned to look at his final destination.

It took finally seeing it to make him realize just how much he'd missed it in the last year. His mom, his dad, his sister...

His sister...

He wasn't entirely sure how he'd react when he saw her. They'd stayed in touch through email and Skype, but there is a huge difference between seeing someone on a screen and being face to face with them. He readjusted his luggage and made his way up the walk. As he reached for the handle the door pulled away from his grasp, revealing a familiar sweater-clad girl.

He chuckled to himself at Mabel's enthusiasm. She hadn't changed a bit. Knowing he was still within view of any possible nosy neighbors, he kept himself composed. "I must have the wrong house," he said with a wry grin on this face.

Mabel eyed Dipper dubiously. She knew he was only playing, but played along for the neighborhood's (and Dipper's) benefit. She gestured to the shooting star on her sweater. "Sister?" That's what she said, but they both knew it went deeper than that. Much, much deeper.

Dipper smiled widely as they embraced. "Oh, I missed you so much," Mabel said. Dipper squeezed her back and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her hair. The memories all came flooding back. Nope, hadn't changed a bit. They both lingered on the front step for a long moment, neither one really wanting to be the one to break the hug. Reluctantly, Dipper's grip loosened slightly and he pulled back, looking into her face again as his hand caressed her shoulder.

"I missed you, too, Mabes."

Mabel led her brother through the front door and steered him toward the kitchen. He deposited his bags on the floor by the kitchen island. "They waited up all night for you, you know," she told him as they entered.

"Well, it's a long way from school." He looked to the countertop and saw a welcome sight. "Oh, coffee." He looked at Mabel. Unless something had changed in the last year, she never drank coffee. Had she done this just for him? He looked at his sister and saw her wearing her ever-present smile. He could get lost in her smiling face, if he wanted to. More than once, he did. He returned her smile as he took a sip of the coffee, letting its warmth spread through him and melt away the trip across the country.

He reached down for one of his bags. "I brought you something from far away."

Mabel smiled. "Really?"

From the bag he pulled a small box, carefully wrapped in black wrapping paper and topped with a bright red bow. Mabel looked from it to her brother and back. Dipper typically did these sort of things roughshod, but not this gift. The care that he took in wrapping this just spoke volumes to her. On impulse, she pulled the bow off the box and stuck it to Dipper's shirt.

Dipper looked down at the bow, then back to his twin with an inquisitive grin on his face. "What's that for?"

The words are out of her mouth before she even realizes it. "You're my present this year." The two twins looked into each other's eyes. In an instant, they realized that they couldn't keep up the pretense anymore. They'd been apart far too long.

Both coffee mug and gift box found themselves completely forgotten on the countertop as the siblings reach for each other again, Dipper cupping Mabel's face in his hands and planting his lips firmly over hers. Thank goodness the curtains were all still drawn. Mabel placed her hands on her brother's chest as she willingly gave herself over to him. She had longed for this moment as much as he.

They wrapped their arms around each other as they deepened the kiss, Dipper's weight forcing Mabel back against the kitchen island. As his tongue edged into her mouth, her hands slid down his torso and up the edge of his shirt, seeking out the feel of his skin. When her fingers grazed along his stomach, he shuddered and moaned into her mouth. When they were younger Dipper resented being so ticklish. Now he couldn't get enough of her touch.

Bringing himself back to reality for a moment, he gently pulled away from Mabel. "Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"They were up till, like, 4 am waiting for you. They'll be out for hours yet."

Dipper grinned and they resumed kissing. His own hand found its way onto Mabel's breast and kneaded it. Even through her sweater, he could feel her body heat. Her hands grasped the hem of shirt and pulled it up, forcing them to break their kiss so she could remove it. He took that chance to likewise pull Mabel's sweater off, revealing her breasts. Dipper gazed a moment at them before cupping one of them with one hand and lowering his mouth to the other.

Mabel brought a hand up to her mouth to help stifle a moan. Dipper traced his tongue around her areola a few times before taking the nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it greedily, sending surges of electricity through Mabel's body. He briefly shifted his attention to the other nipple before starting to run his tongue down her torso.

Kneeling as he reached her belly button, he pulled down her fleece pajama bottoms and panties, revealing her mound. Placing a hand on either thigh, he leaned in and ran his tongue along her slit. An electric shudder ran through Mabel's entire body. Dipper paused ever so slightly to grin at her reaction before diving back in, eager to taste more of her sweetness. As his tongue slid across her nub, she gasped as the wave of pleasure washed over her. Managing to compose herself, she looked down at her twin. "Please," she managed to say, "I need you in me."

As he stood he unzipped his pants, letting them fall down his legs. Mabel took hold of the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, revealing his throbbing member. She took it in her hand and slowly jacked it a couple of times before Dipper picked her up by her bottom and sat her on the kitchen island.

Lining himself up, he slowly but expertly slid into her. Once he was buried to the hilt, they paused to bask in the shared sensation of their joining. Mabel brought her legs up and wrapped them around Dipper's waist as he began to thrust into her. Their lips resumed their dance and his hand again gently caressed and kneaded her breast. Mabel's hands dug into Dipper's back, creating a pattern of red lines down its length. The pain mingled with the pleasure of being inside his sister, driving him closer to the edge.

As they both neared climax, they locked eyes with a dogged intensity. Neither wanted anything more than to be looking into their lover's eyes as they came. His thrusting intensified and her legs tightened their grip, trying to pull him deeper into herself until it became too much for either of them. As they came, Mabel's convulsions drove Dipper even further over the edge until they both nearly collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

Coming down from their shared high, they looked again into each other's eyes. They both smiled, relishing in the moment before realizing that it might not be a good idea if their parents woke up and found their son with his penis buried inside his twin sister. In the kitchen, no less. They quickly dressed and set about cleaning and disinfecting the kitchen island, and hoped the smell of the cleaner would mask the scent of sex.

Deciding they had done either enough or all they could do to erase all evidence of their tryst from their parents, Dipper retrieved his luggage and made his way towards the stairs and his old bedroom. Just as he reached the foot of the stairs, her hand touched his arm and he turned back. Looking at each other, they both knew that no words needed to be spoken; they knew what the other was thinking, but they also knew that hearing the words made it that much more real.

"I love you, Dipper."

"I love you, too, Mabel."

They shared one final, gentle kiss before he continued up the stairs. Mabel watched him go, then turned to look at the gift box on the kitchen island. She didn't give a hoot what was inside the box. She _had_ already gotten her present.


	2. Later that day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came as a request from one of my followers on Tumblr, who asked what WAS Dipper's gift to Mabel.

Their parents were thrilled to see that Dipper had finally gotten home. Hugs were passed all around before the family went out for brunch. All through the meal, Dipper fielded questions left and right about his classes (he was doing very well, maintaining at least an A- average), his instructors (all wonderful teachers), any extracurricular activities (not so much, though he'd been to some football games and had attended some plays by the school's drama department).

They spent the afternoon watching movies and debating which adaptation of _A Christmas Carol_ was the best. Dipper was for the Alistair Sim version, his mother loved the Muppet one with Michael Caine, his father was torn between George C. Scott and Patrick Stewart, while Mabel kept insisting on Scrooge McDuck ("He's got Scrooge in his name," was her logic).

After supper, they again piled into the Pines family car and drove around town to see how people had decorated their houses. As a joke, one house was lit like the Griswald house from _Christmas Vacation_ , while another decked its halls with a full size sleigh and robotic reindeer on its roof, and a third had set up an elaborate display set to the music of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra.

As they all wound down for the evening, Mabel and Dipper wished their parents a good night and made their way up the stairs to their rooms. As Dipper approached his door, he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. He looked at his sister, who nodded her head towards her bedroom door with a grin on her face. He narrowed his eyes. Their parents were awake and just downstairs. She rolled her eyes and tugged a little harder. Giving in, he let himself be led into her room. As Mabel closed the door and turned on the light he saw, sitting in the middle of her bed, the gift he'd brought for her, still unopened.

They sat on either side of the box, Mabel near the head and Dipper near the foot. "It didn't feel right opening it without you here to see it," Mabel said as she picked it up. They gazed into each other's eyes before Mabel lifted the lid and looked inside.

Inside was another, smaller box. Mabel laughed and playfully punched Dipper's arm. He simply laughed and said, "Keep going."

She lifted the smaller box out and opened it. Inside was yet another box. She narrowed her eyes at Dipper. He responded by rolling his eyes as she had done to him and gesturing to the box.

She opened this box and caught her breath. Inside was another box, but this one was different, covered with felt and equipped with a hinge on the back.

A ring box.

With trembling hands, she lifted it out and held it. She looked wide-eyed at Dipper. He grinned gently and looked from the box to her. With a gulp, she opened the final box.

The ring was a simple silver band, etched with pine trees on either side and topped with their birthstone. Along the inside of the band was etched: "Forever Yours."

She looked across to her brother with tears in her eyes. She reached for him and pulled him into a deep kiss. They stayed there for a long moment, they couldn't tell how long. It might have been a minute, it might have been an hour. All that mattered was each other, and the knowledge that no matter what, they would always have each other.


End file.
